


Doubling Up

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sharing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2017 HP Rare Pairs Fest on LJ*Every morning, the only bathroom in the partially rebuilt Burrow was in constant demand. To expedite matters, Ron and Harry agree to share. What else would best friends do?





	Doubling Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofSD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/gifts).



{*} {*} {*}

"You snooze, you lose, you lazy gits!"

Ron startled awake at the loud banging on his door that accompanied his sister's jibe. Despite hearing her laughter echoing down the stairs, he couldn't be arsed to respond. Ron lay on his stomach summarily dismissing Ginny's words until a groan sounded from the other side of the bed. The whisper of a  _Tempus_  charm was followed by a louder groan and the sudden whump of a pillow abruptly making contact with the back of Ron's head.

"Honestly! How many times did I tell you to set the alarm last night?" Harry had made it from asleep to annoyed in record time this morning.

Ron turned his head, opening one bleary eye to study his best friend. "I forgot okay." He mumbled into his pillow. "I was tired."

"We're always tired these days," Harry replied, "but you know if we don't beat the girls to the shower we're buggered. We either have to wait and be late or freeze our arses off in the shower when the charm ends and needs refreshing." The bed shifted as Harry got up and began rummaging for fresh clothes.

Ron didn't budge, closing his eyes and willing his morning erection to go away before he had to face Harry. This was normally difficult enough but hearing the words buggered and arses from Harry's lips only served to steer Ron's thoughts into forbidden territory. Territory Harry could never know about. Still, Harry had a point. Hermione was off with Viktor Krum, searching for her parents in Australia but Luna and her father were staying at the Burrow while construction on their new home progressed. Adding them to the constant come and go of Weasley's at any given time made for a cramped home full of people who needed to wash and one bathroom in which to do it.

"Get a move on, Ron! George is expecting you at the shop to help with repairs and I am due at Hogwarts. The work won't get done any faster with us sleeping the day away."

Ron finally lifted his head. "What do we do about the shower?" It was a real problem but it couldn't be helped with all of the rebuilding going on. The Burrow was still only halfway rebuilt with temporary household spells due to the new construction here going more slowly with everyone contributing their time to various other projects since the war. Eventually, the new Burrow would be complete and the permanent spells would keep the water perpetually hot but for now it was a struggle for everyone to get a hot shower to start the day, or end the day after messy, sweaty construction work.

"We'll just have to share." Harry shrugged. Eyes sparkling with mischief, he gave his best friend a cheeky wink. "It's not as if we haven't shared the dorm showers for years."

"Right. Communal showers with room to move around, not a single stall that will barely hold one fully grown wizard, let alone two." Ron was proud of himself for covering the surge of panic he suddenly felt. "You go on ahead and I'll wait. George won't be too upset as long as I do get there." He carefully shifted around in bed until he could sit up against the headboard, nervously bunching the covers in front of himself.

Harry was shaking his head and smiling fondly, his tousled hair unfairly attractive to a certain ginger. "You can't be late this morning because then you'll be late tonight, and  _we_  are both expected at St. Mungo's fundraiser for war orphans. We can hardly disappoint those kids." Moving suddenly, Harry grabbed the edge of the blankets, snatching them away sharply before Ron could even tighten his grip; his hands reflexively flew to cover himself which prompted Harry's soft laughter. "You can't possibly be shy now, mate. We've both seen everything the other has already and morning wood is hardly shocking. Now get a move on! The shower awaits." Harry was out the door without another word, fully expecting Ron to follow.

And follow he would, just as he always did. He had tried to deny his attraction to Harry for years, knowing full well his friend had no interest in a lover of the same sex, but it was impossible to stop caring or wanting. He had watched Harry's back, protected him, shared a dorm, a room, a bed. A shower should not be much of a change. Except that it would put him closer to a wet, naked Harry than he had ever been before. He wanted it as much as he dreaded it. He didn't think he could hide his arousal in such a confined space. Harry would know and he would lose his best friend. This was the only outcome Ron could foresee as he climbed out of bed and slowly followed Harry down the hall.

Harry hadn't wasted any time; the water already running when Ron entered the lav. Catching sight of Ron's reflection in the mirror, Harry called out as he stepped under the heated spray. "Best hurry up, there's no telling how long we have." Ron nodded mutely as Harry proceeded with his routine, not noticing the way he was being watched.

Ron pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor before pushing his pyjamas off his hips and down his legs. As he straightened, his attention was caught by Harry's reflection. His back was to the mirror, water and shampoo sluicing over skin as Harry washed his hair. Ron watched trails of lather and rivulets of water cascading over the defined muscles of Harry's arms and shoulders, painting the sharp angles of shoulder blades in froth before merging to form a sinful snake slithering down the spine and over lush taut buttocks. The trail teasing Ron as it disappeared between those cheeks only to reappear as tendrils racing down sculpted thighs and calves before the silken caress ended in a swirl around the drain. Ron couldn't look away, stifling his moan as his hand pressed hard against his swollen cock.

"I won't feel sorry for you when you turn blue in here!" Harry had not even turned as he spoke, continuing his ablutions as he chivvied his friend along.

_He was doomed._  There was no way to avoid it, even if he ran out right now, Harry would still have questions. Ron stepped towards the shower, immediately entranced by the sight he had been enjoying in reflection now in the flesh. Harry was gorgeous, compact and fit; how the man failed to notice his own good looks was beyond Ron's comprehension. Despite his fatalistic view of where this shower would lead, Ron was drawn inexorably toward Harry, soon joining him beneath the spray. He nearly leapt out of his skin when his cock brushed Harry's hip as he gingerly tried to situate himself in the small space so as to conceal the red flag of his raging boner. However, Harry didn't bat an eye so Ron took a deep breath to steady himself and did his best to carry on with the business of showering. It proved to be rather difficult to wash and keep away from Harry at the same time. Never had Ron felt more gangly, self-conscious, and awkward around Harry than at this very moment. After the third hip check rocking one of them into the wall and the fourth stray elbow to the ribs and head respectively, it was decided that they would have to go about this differently.

"Look, we'll obviously have to help each other a bit to get out of here without a bevvy of new bruises, but I'm game if you are." Ron plastered some semblance of his normal sheepish grin on his face as he nodded numbly, still angling himself away from Harry as much as he could. If Harry noticed, he covered it well. "You wash your front and I'll wash your back, then we can switch. Sound good?"

"Y-yeah, that might work." Sighing in relief, Ron turned his back fully to Harry, hiding his throbbing arousal; however, it didn't occur to him to consider the effect of Harry's hands on his body as a result. Ron's cock bobbed eagerly at the first touch, Harry's fingers warm and firm on his shoulder as the other hand began to work the lathered cloth across his back. Blinking dumbly at his own cloth for a moment, Ron managed to begin washing his front though his full attention was on recording every sensation of Harry's touch. It would give him something to think of later when he no longer had Harry's company to look forward to. He was drawn from his morose thoughts when Harry reached his arse, the touch becoming tentative instead of confident.

Harry paused. "Is this alright?"

Here was his out if he dared to take it, but nothing could compel Ron to have Harry stop. "It's fine. Friends helping friends, right?" Harry huffed a soft laugh without answering but continued his washing. Ron bit his lip hard to stifle a moan as the cloth brushed gently between his cheeks and against his most intimate of places. He cleared his throat gruffly, "Alright. Right...um, I'm good here. You ready to swap?"

There was a pause before Harry answered, his voice sounding lower than normal. "Sure. We can swap."

Ron waited until he was certain Harry was facing the other way before he turned around. He hesitated before he too placed one hand on Harry's shoulder while he brought the other up to wash Harry's back. He covered every inch of skin methodically, cataloguing the dips and swells he longed to trace with his lips and tongue, the muscles he dreamed of biting in the heat of passion, marking Harry as his own. He forced himself not to hesitate when he reached Harry's gorgeous arse, nor did he linger knowing the temptation was too great. However, the urge to simply feel Harry's skin soon became too overwhelming for Ron to resist, not when he was right  _here_. Fully expecting never to have this opportunity again, Ron let the cloth slip from his grasp. Placing both hands on Harry's back he let himself imagine he was caressing Harry as his lover, his touch eased by the slip of soap and water as he rubbed his palms over the firm body he had craved for so long. He was surprised by the soft sigh from Harry though.

"Mmm...that feels good. Do you mind hitting my shoulders again? I've been in knots for ages with all the work we've been doing." Ron hummed his ascent, quickly skimming his palms up both sides of Harry's spine to perch over his shoulders. Finding them to be tight indeed, Ron began to massage firmly, kneading the muscles into submission and relaxing Harry in the process. He was rewarded with a loud groan. "Yes! Oh man, that...that feels amazing." Harry let his arms drop to his sides and his head lolled forward lazily as he enjoyed Ron's ministrations. "I don't care if we freeze, the massage will be worth it."

Ron chuckled along with Harry, letting his hands rub and caress freely since he had permission to do so. Well, conditional permission at least but his libido failed to discern the difference. Before he realised it, he had moved from the shoulders to rubbing his palms along Harry's flanks, stepping closer and beginning to stroke over and around the narrow waist before him. It was too good, too close to everything he had ever wanted with Harry, and it made him careless. His cock brushed against Harry's arse, coming to rest along the delectable crease. Ron was pressing gently into the warm cleft before he knew it, his palms now resting over sculpted pecs and hard nipples, his body apparently fully on board with his fantasy. Harry froze, breaking the spell for Ron with a chilling jolt of reality. The low groan he made sounded loud in the confines of the shower and Ron's eyes fell closed in regret and acceptance.  _Here it comes._

"Ron? Are you still…? I mean," his voice fell to a near whisper, "uhm...are you aroused? By me?"

Harry hadn't turned giving Ron the illusion of his self-esteem and pride but it was pointless. The dreaded time had come at last. Ron's head dropped along with his hands, his voice ghosting softly over Harry's shoulder. "Yes. I am. I have been for the longest time. But I promise I would never push you for anything. I know you aren't into blokes." Ron tried his best to step back and give Harry some space in the small shower without his impudent cock further offending him, only to be puzzled when Harry's hand caught his wrist and drew him back in. He didn't understand but wasn't going to fight whatever made Harry comfortable at this point. He was startled when Harry pulled his arm around and down, stopping only when he placed Ron's open palm over his equally hard cock. Ron gasped as Harry's hand moved over his own, prompting his fingers to close around the thick shaft.

"Does this feel like I'm not into blokes?"

"B-but...you… _never_. Not in all the time I've known you." Ron spluttered over his reply as he tried to quickly reorder his world. "Does Ginny know?"

Harry moved Ron's hand so he could manoeuvre around to face his oldest friend, the brush of their matching erections causing both men to shudder in pleasure. "Yes. Ginny knows. Why do you think we haven't been together since the war ended."

Ron couldn't stop his gaze from drifting back to Harry's cock as he gave a familiar shrug. "I just thought you were too busy. We all have been." He cocked his head at Harry. "I don't understand. I've had no reason to  _ever_  think that," his hand waved absently between their chests, " _this_  was a possibility."

Harry smiled, pressing closer and sliding his arms around Ron's waist. "I've been a little preoccupied for a few years you know. I've only recently had some time to start figuring things out. Though, I'd have to say the earliest indications were thoughts about Viktor that had nothing to do with the Tri-Wizard tournament and Draco has certainly never been hard on the eyes." Ron's lip curled into a snarl out of habit, prompting Harry to chuckle, lifting his hand to smooth the snarl down as his fingers traced over achingly familiar lips. "But you? You are the best surprise I never saw coming. My hot best friend who apparently wants me as much as I want him."

Ron's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Wha-? You mean...you have feelings for me?"

Harry's hands slid down until he cupped Ron's arse, drawing them closer and allowing their cocks to press together insistently to mutual moans of enjoyment. "Well, I've certainly got feelings for your body." Harry winked saucily and gave Ron's cheeks a squeeze. Ron's face fell slightly until a loud smack on his arse startled him, both the loud noise and the unexpected sting. He looked at Harry in shock. "Of course I have feelings for you, you bloody wanker. How could I not after all we have been through together?"

Ron's face lit up once again. "Oh," he said simply, never one for excessive words.

"Yes, oh." Harry smiled fondly as he caressed the abused flesh of Ron's arse. "But what I really want to know now is...are you planning to wait until the water runs cold before you decide to kiss me? Rubbish plan if you ask me."

The response was immediate as Ron growled deep in his throat and surged forward, his large hands cupping Harry's face as he claimed those teasing lips in a searing kiss that left both men breathless. Ron soon shifted to pull Harry into the circle of his arms, one hand holding his head firmly in place while the other fell to Harry's arse, gripping a taut globe possessively as he rutted against Harry's cock. If Harry was still figuring things out then Ron was determined that he would be the one he discovered them with; the only one if he had his way. Harry was clinging to Ron's shoulders, moaning against his lips, and rocking in tandem, following the pace Ron set with absolute abandon. When they were forced to break for air, Ron pressed his forehead to Harry's while they both gasped for breath.

"Blimey, Ron!" Harry was surprised by the force of Ron's reaction but in no way disappointed.

Ron pulled back to look into Harry's eyes, pleased with the dilated pupils he saw but concerned he had gone too far. "Too much?"

"Merlin no!" Harry smirked. "I was just thinking of all the time I've wasted wondering when I could have had you."

Ron flushed a brilliant shade of red but managed to reply with a suave confidence he had never felt before. "True. Course, I never expected to have Harry Potter begging me for a kiss either. 'S kinda nice."

Harry's eyes widened then narrowed as he snorted. "As if! I was hardly begging."

Ron leant in close, purring against Harry's ear. "I think you were, and I wouldn't mind hearing some more." He thrust pointedly against Harry as he spoke, earning him a pleasing gasp followed by a low groan. Ron locked his gaze with Harry's, reaching for the soap and lathering up his hands before dropping his right hand between them. Pressing their shafts together, Ron wrapped his long fingers around them both and began to stroke, shuddering hard at the jolt of raw lust that shot through him. He watched Harry's face intently, relishing the obvious pleasure he was giving. When Harry's eyes fell closed with Ron's name on his lips, Ron knew he'd never last, he'd been on edge since he awoke and wanted this for too long. There would be other times to tease Harry until he begged for mercy but not today. Ron cupped the back of Harry's neck and drew him forward into another heated kiss as his pace increased only to tear his lips away with a ragged cry as his orgasm overtook him, his cock pulsing thick streams of hot cum between their stomachs.

The rhythm of his hand had faltered, slowing to nothing as the aftershocks wracked his body. It took a moment to realise that Harry was rutting fruitlessly, seeking his own release. Not wishing to be a selfish nor inattentive lover, Ron pushed his knee between Harry's legs, instantly rewarded with the hot silky glide of Harry's cock against his thigh as his hips pumped back and forth against the welcome friction. Ron reached down to grasp at Harry's thigh, encouraging him to lift his leg and hook it over Ron's hip making the contact even more intimate. Ron held Harry's knee high on his hip with one hand and grabbed Harry's arse with the other, helping his shorter lover maximise the friction to his cock.

"Yes! Oh fuck, Ron. More...give me more!" Harry's head fell back against the shower wall baring his throat with his fervent plea.

Ron wasted no time taking advantage of the display, lowering his mouth to the junction of neck and shoulder to kiss and suck his mark into Harry's flesh as he held him tight, earning him another cry of pleasure from Harry's lips. Harry's thrusts were becoming erratic, letting Ron know he was close. He tightened his hold on Harry's arse, two fingers slipping into the wet soapy cleft as he did so.

That was all it took to push Harry over the edge and have him coming with a shout, his nails digging into Ron's shoulders, adding his own mark to their frantic lovemaking. He slumped against Ron's broad chest, absently dropping kisses along the wet skin as he recovered. Ron's arms came up to wrap him in a loose hug and Harry felt a  _rightness_  to their actions he would not have expected before today. His musings were disturbed, however, by Ron's shoulders and chest beginning to vibrate with soft laughter. Puzzled, Harry pulled back to look his best friend in the face. Those blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But you  _so_  begged, mate."

Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at his best friend laughing in earnest now. He punched Ron's shoulder lightly, pushing him away. "Prat! I  _so_  did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Their debate soon devolved into an all too easy back and forth, Ron imitating Harry's begging in a sing-song voice while Harry pinched and tickled him mercilessly, demanding that he take it back. Just two good friends carrying on as always, that is, until the heating charm ran out and they were suddenly doused in cold water. The argument was forgotten as they tumbled over each other with a yell, trying to escape the onslaught only to fall gracelessly to the floor. Ron hit with a thud and Harry landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of both their sails with a loud grunt.

"Bloody hell! You're heavy for your size." Ron lay on the floor, more concerned with breathing than his nakedness and the chill as the air hit his wet skin.

Harry rolled off to lay next to Ron staring at the ceiling. "Nothing but solid muscle, babe. Had to keep fit to win the war."

Ron huffed, "Don't I know it. I thought I'd die from chaffing, having to rub one out every time I saw you with your shirt off, let alone in the shower. At least now I can enjoy everything I've admired from afar all this time." Ron's ever-present insecurities staged a sudden comeback as he turned his head to look Harry in the eye. "Right?"

Harry turned towards Ron and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Right. Just like I get to enjoy every inch of your hard body and thick cock for myself. Fair warning, the first day off we have I'm not letting you out of the bed all day."

It was Ron's turn to roll towards Harry, one arm draped over the narrow waist as he propped up on his elbow to return the kiss with a bit more heat than his partner had. "I'd say it's a date."

Just when it looked as though round two was about to get underway, the bathroom door suddenly swung open. Luna's dreamy gaze roamed the room until she lit upon the figures on the floor.

"Oh. Hello. We heard a racket downstairs so I told your mum I would come see about it since she was busy with breakfast. I suspect one of the more mischievous creatures of course. They'll act out when a house is unsettled or in transition."

Luna kept looking about, seemingly oblivious to the naked men scrambling to cover themselves.

"Was it an imp then? Strange for them to come inside but they are notorious for tripping unsuspecting witches and wizards."

Ron and Harry shared matching looks of bemusement. It was Harry who cleared his throat, met Luna's questioning expression, and somehow replied with a straight face.

"Wrackspurts. My fault entirely; tripped me right up and landed us both in the floor." Ron bit his lip and nodded along with the most earnest expression he could manage.

"You should be more careful Harry. They do seem rather fond of you." Luna intoned sympathetically.

"Yes, they do seem to be. Sorry to have troubled everyone."

Luna simply nodded before turning to go. "You'll probably want to get dressed now, breakfast will be ready shortly. I'll let Mrs Weasley know about the wrackspurts, Harry. She'll be so relieved. She was under the impression someone was having sex in the shower."

Luna disappeared down the hall leaving her friends red-faced and sputtering behind her as she descended the stairs with a knowing smile on her face.

{*} {*} {*}

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am constantly grateful to the people who aid me in my writing by betaing, running ideas, encouraging, and prompting. Even those evil plot bunnies they keep causing me to have since great stuff does have to start somewhere. HAHAHA  **Ireland** **Spades**  remains the Best beta out there and I am so glad she could do this one on short notice. If you haven't given her work a read you are Really missing out!  **Her Royal Goddess** **(FF)**  continues to be a font of great ideas along with her Brit-picking skills and Britisher insights. If you loved Luna at the end as much as I did then Thank Her! Last but not least,  **ladyofSD**  is an evil temptress continually throwing meaty fest prompts in my direction Knowing my weakness and taking advantage of it. LOL I tease because it always seems to work out well in the end so she is forgiven and I am grateful to her as well. Thank you all for continuing to read my varying adventures in writing. :-D Cynthia


End file.
